


the prettiest things

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, Engagement, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, Multi, Polyamory, eventually, still don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: A tale of three pretty boys and a minivan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Love at First Sight by the Brobecks
> 
> Find me on tumblr at stray-dog-sick

“Dog picture, cat picture, pregnancy announcement,” Dallon rolls his eyes as he scrolls through his Facebook feed. “Advertisement, dog picture, advert- wait.”

The break in Dallon’s muttering causes Kenny to hum absentmindedly from his seat next to the bassist. The two men are currently curled up at either end of their sofa, silently enjoying each other’s company.

“There’s a minivan for sale nearby,” Dallon explains. “I know we don’t need all that space, but having three seats up front would stop a lot of arguments. Also, not gonna lie, the van is kinda pretty.”

Kenny shifts so that he can read Dallon’s phone screen. “Sounds like a great idea. You’ll be able to drive for the church as well if you have activities organised. Save some fuel.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. It would be ideal for everyone who can’t drive, like the elderly, who miss out on so much,” Dallon replies, scrolling through the comments to make sure the van was still available.

“Mention it to Brendon when he gets home from the studio,” Kenny tells Dallon. “I’m sure he’ll agree.

Dallon nods and sends a message to the owner of the van, telling them that he’s interested. “He does prefer it when we all get to sit together.”

\---

Kenny doesn’t like being home alone. The solitude is peaceful for the first hour or so, but then it just feels lonely, and their dogs aren’t always the best company.

“Charley, leave Penny and Bogart alone,” he yells as he hears barking from the next room. It says a lot that he knows who’s causing trouble without being able to see the animals.

He’s about to go intervene when his phone buzzes, indicating a message in their group chat. Brendon must be on his break at the recording studio.

_Bren: are you worth your weight in gold_

_Bren: cause you’re behind my eyelids when i’m all alone_

Kenny sighs. He really should be used to Brendon ‘serenading’ them in the chat by now, but he’d much prefer to have the younger man sing to him in person.

_Ken(ny): brendon you didn’t even know me when you wrote that song_

_Bren: i don’t care?_

_Bren: fine_

_Bren: whether near or far i’m always yours_

_Bren: any change in time we are young again_

_Bren: lay us down we’re in love_

Kenny has to turn his phone off for a second to compose himself. That song has always been a favourite, and Brendon knows how much he loves it. He finds himself missing his boyfriends even more than he was before.

_Den?: brendon this is sweet and cute and pretty but please i’m in a church_

_Bren: in these coming years many things will change_

_Bren: but the way i feel will remain the same_

_Bren: lay us down we’re in love_

_Den?: yes yes we love you too can i go back to work now?_

Kenny is glad that the cute messages seem to be affecting Dallon because they’re certainly affecting him. Honestly, he’s a little turned on, even though the lyrics aren’t sexual; if Brendon is acting this way now, he’s gonna be all over Kenny and Dallon later.

_Ken(ny): can you come home now bren i miss you_

_Bren: on my way_

_Bren: getting a little hot and bothered kenneth?_

_Bren: is it still me that makes you sweat? am i who you think about in bed?_

_Den?: you didn’t even write that one_

_Bren: leave me alone_

\---

If there’s one thing Brendon regrets sometimes, it’s telling his boyfriends that he’s ticklish.

He’s currently pinned underneath Dallon as Kenny’s fingers run up and down his sides. He tries to squirm away from the touch, but having Dallon’s weight on his legs means he can’t move very far.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he wheezes. “I should’ve asked before I bought another dog. Can I go now?”

Dallon hums. “I don’t know, Brendon. Adopting another dog without telling us is a huge deal, and we don’t know how Zero will interact with our three current pets. You might’ve caused a lot of issues.”

“I said I’m sorry, okay? Please,” he whines, as Kenny moves to tickle under his armpits.

“Since you asked so nicely, pretty boy,” the shorter man sighs, stopping his attack for a minute.

Brendon pants, trying to catch his breath. He’d reached the point a while ago where he was laughing so hard that it became silent. If his boyfriends were trying to use this as some kind of punishment, they were failing. “Can I go now?” he asks again once he can breathe properly.

Dallon moves to lay down beside the younger man. “Hey, we aren’t mad, you know,” he reassures his boyfriend. “We just wished you’d asked first, okay? Truthfully, I think Zero is adorable.”

Kenny nods in agreement. “Yeah, I think I loved that dog the second you walked through the door with him.”

Brendon smiles. “I know. And even if you were mad, this wouldn’t have gotten me to take him back. If I didn’t like being tickled, I wouldn’t have told you I was ticklish,” he admits.

“Is that so?” Kenny grins wickedly, and Brendon shrieks with laughter as he feels Kenny’s fingers skim along the side of his rib cage.

“Yes, yes, it is. More tickling, less impulsively adopting dogs, got it,” Brendon gasps out between laughs. “I’ll leave if you start doing that on stage, though.”

Dallon snorts. “No, you won’t. You love us.”

“Yeah, I do,” Brendon agrees quietly as Kenny’s fingers stop moving. “That and there’s no way I’d be able to look after four dogs by myself.”

\---

Dallon fiddles with his new car keys, slowly inspecting their minivan. The previous owner had driven the vehicle over earlier, and the tall man wants to take it for a test drive as soon as possible.

It’s not long before Brendon comes out to join him, running a hand along the paint on the side of the van. “Can you put car seats in minivans?” he asks, more to himself than to his boyfriend.

Dallon is surprised; he had no idea Brendon was thinking about children. He and Kenny certainly were, but the dogs seemed to be enough for the younger man.

“You probably can. Large families usually have vans,” he answers anyway, observing Brendon's face.

Dallon isn’t sure Brendon heard him, as his expression doesn’t change until he looks into the front of the vehicle, where it turns from curious to gleeful.

“Dibs on the middle seat!” Brendon exclaims, grinning over at Dallon.

Kenny chooses this moment to join his partners outside. “Hey, maybe I want to sit in the middle!” the short man complains, although Dallon can tell that he’s trying not to laugh.

“If you wanted to sit in the middle, you should’ve gotten here first, Kenneth,” Brendon retorts, swinging the door open and climbing into the vehicle.

The two older men roll their eyes and follow Brendon’s lead, Dallon in the driver’s seat and Kenny on the far right.

The drive is peaceful for the first few blocks before Brendon begins to get restless. His hands start to wander, one smoothing over the dashboard and other running up the inside of Dallon’s thigh.

Dallon clears his throat. “Bren, that’s distracting,” he comments, shifting his leg away from Brendon’s fingers.

“Told you I should be in the middle,” Kenny teases, tickling Brendon’s side. “I won’t distract the driver.”

Brendon shifts away and huffs. “But if I sit on the end, I won’t be able to touch both of you,” he whines, running the knuckles of his right hand over Kenny’s cheek.

“You don’t need to be touching both of us at all times, Brendon,” Dallon remarks, taking one hand off the steering wheel so that he can hold Brendon’s left one.

“I wanna, though,” the young man sighs. “You’re both so pretty, and it’s hard not to touch you and you know I have no self-control.”

Kenny wraps his arm around Brendon’s shoulders. “We know, babe. You can sit in the middle, okay? Just try and keep your hands away from Dallon’s crotch so that he doesn’t crash the van.”

Brendon smiles, leaning further into Kenny’s embrace. “Thanks, Kenny. You can have the middle if I’m in a good enough mood.”

Dallon glances over at the pair quickly, and Brendon looks so innocent that he’s reminded just how young his boyfriend is. Almost 30, sure, but he and Kenny are still a good six years older than Brendon.

“Now that we’ve gotten that argument over with, is there anything else you wanna ask about the van?” Dallon queries gently, still curious about his earlier conversation with Brendon.

Kenny raises an eyebrow in confusion, but Brendon speaks up before Dallon can elaborate further. “I was wondering about car seats, but you said that you can put them in minivans. I heard you. Sorry for not responding.”

Dallon smiles slightly. “It’s okay, Bren, no need to apologise. We might need someone else to install them for us, though.”

Kenny seems to realise what the other men are referring to then, as his breathing stops for a second. “I know a couple of people who could probably do that,” he says finally, looking down at Brendon, a grin on his face.

The young man smiles back, and Dallon reaches up to ruffle his hair. “Told you that buying a van would be a good idea.”

\---

Kenny sleeps in the middle. This is a fact, has been true since they starting dating, and it’s never been a problem.

Well, for him, at least. Dallon and Brendon seem to have issues with it, though.

“Dude, we have perfectly good reasoning behind our arguments,” Brendon protests, crossing his arms.

Kenny sighs. “First of all, no you don’t. Second, I like sleeping in this spot and have no wishes to move. And third, you get to be in the middle in the van, Brendon, can I at least have this?”

Dallon wraps his arms around Kenny from behind. “We know, Kenny. We just don’t want you to get hurt, pretty boy.”

Kenny thinks that Dallon is over-exaggerating a bit there. Sure, he tends to move in his sleep, meaning he sometimes ends up curled around their legs beneath the covers, but that’s not dangerous. He’s fairly sure that you can’t actually suffocate from having your head under the duvet.

“I’m not gonna die, Dallon. I’m not even that small, you know,” he responds, rolling his eyes.

“Kenneth, I can comfortably rest my chin on your head,” Dallon counters, moving to demonstrate.

Brendon grins from where he stands opposite them. “Guess we’ll just have to cuddle you so hard that you can’t move then, short stuff,” he suggests jokingly. “Can we go to bed now?”

Kenny nods, dragging Dallon into their bedroom. The three of them lay down, Kenny in the middle with arms wrapped tightly around him.

“I love you guys,” he says softly, tilting his head up to kiss Brendon and feeling Dallon’s lips pressed against his hair.

Their response is immediate: “we love you too.”

\---

Brendon is used to receiving bad jumpers for Christmas. It’s practically a tradition in the Urie family, after all, that every child and their partner gets matching jumpers each year. His mother wasn’t impressed the first time he told her that she’d have to knit three, but once he’d offered to pay for the extra wool and the postage she was okay, always fully supportive of her son’s relationships.

This is the first time the three of them have been able to visit the Uries for Christmas, though, and Brendon is nervous.

“Relax, it’ll be okay,” Dallon whispers as Brendon’s aunts and uncles start to arrive.

Brendon leans heavily on his taller boyfriend. “We are three men in a relationship, Dallon. Forgive me if I’m not sure how my Mormon family members will react.”

Brendon knows really that Dallon is right - the singer came out as gay when he was young, and no one minded then - but this is the first time he’s brought someone home, and he can’t help feeling anxious.

Kenny returned from the kitchen, where he’d been roped in to help set the table. Apparently, Brendon’s mother thought he was adorable or something. “Hey, food won’t be ready for another hour, so we’re doing presents first,” he informs the other two.

Brendon groans. “I won’t even have time to subtly bring it up at dinner.”

“You don’t even know what subtle means,” Dallon laughs, as he pulls Kenny down to sit beside them. “Anyway, you should be worrying more about the actual jumpers. What if they’re pink?”

Brendon is about to reply when Brendon’s dad raises his voice. “Alright, Grace messed up the cooking times, so we’re doing presents first. Kids, go find your jumpers.”

“Can he still call us kids if we’re almost all in our thirties?” Kenny wonders quietly as they dig through the pile of gifts for the ones addressed to them.

“Brendon, since this is Dallon and Kenneth’s first Urie Christmas, you should open yours first!” Grace suggests, and Brendon exhales shakily as he turns to face the rest of his family.

He can see the looks of confusion on his family members’ faces as the three men unwrap matching grey jumpers. “Wow, that’s a lovely colour, thanks, Grace!” Kenny exclaims in an attempt to defuse the tension.

“Yes, I have two boyfriends, and I love them very much. Can someone else open theirs now?” Brendon asks in exasperation. No one is yelling and calling them sinners, which is probably a good sign, but it’s still awkward.

After what feels like forever, the timer on the oven goes off, and everyone moves into the kitchen. Brendon has to admit that Kenny and Dallon look cute in their new jumpers, and he can’t wait until after dinner when they can go up to his room and cuddle.

Brendon is bombarded with questions about his partners as soon as he sits down, and he tries to answer them all politely. “Dallon and Kenneth are in my band. Dal’s the tall one, Kenny’s the short one. We’ve been together for almost three years now.”

That seems to be enough for most people at the table. “When do I get more great-grandchildren? And when’s the wedding?” his grandmother asks suddenly from the other end of the table, though.

Brendon is shocked into silence for a second. “Well, um, it’s illegal to marry two people, and we’re too famous to risk going against the law,” he explains awkwardly, shifting in his seat. “But we’re looking into adopting children.”

Brendon’s parents seem surprised by this; they probably don’t think he’s capable of looking after children. “This is the first time I’ve heard about kids,” his mother points out.

Luckily Kenny jumps into the conversation then. “We have four dogs already, so young Brendon is learning to be responsible,” he jokes. “But Dallon and I have always wanted children, and Brendon recently started expressing interest too. It’s tough to say no to him.”

“We’re still trying to figure out how it’ll work when we’re on tour,” Dallon adds. “But I’m sure Zack would make a great babysitter as well as a security guard.”

Brendon chuckles at that comment, and the conversation finally moves onto something else. That went well.

As soon as everyone is finished eating he drags his boyfriends up to his old bedroom. “C’mon, I need cuddles!”

The older men laugh at his sudden burst of enthusiasm as they tumble onto the small bed. “You always need cuddles, Brendon,” Dallon says with a grin.

“Can anyone blame me? You two look pretty in your jumpers,” Brendon replies, pressing his back against Dallon’s chest.

“Would you guys like to get married? If we could?” Kenny asks suddenly, biting his lip. They’ve never actually spoken about it, as they knew it wasn’t an option.

“I’d like to. I mean, I was brought up believing that marriage was the end goal, you know? But I don’t need a piece of paper and a ring to prove that I love you both.” Dallon answers from behind Brendon, reaching forward to grab Kenny’s hand.

Brendon nods in agreement and leans forward slightly to kiss Kenny. “Yeah, we love you, old man. Marriage would be nice, sure, but if we never get the chance, then it doesn’t matter.”

Kenny smiles into the kiss. “I love you both too. We’re totally engaged now, though. Just in case.”

\---

It had been a long day - acoustic sets for TV, interviews, meetings with social services and so on - and all Dallon wants to do right now is go to bed with his two favourite people, which is how all of them end up brushing their teeth at the same time.

Their bathroom is big enough that they aren’t elbowing each other, but there’s still only one sink, and Dallon and Kenny go to spit in it at the same time.

Dallon quickly brings his hand up to his mouth so that Kenny doesn’t end up with toothpaste in his hair. “Oh my gosh, don’t do that,” he groans, although it comes out jumbled due to his mouth still being full of toothpaste.

Kenny looks up and sees Dallon’s predicament, and he can hear Brendon’s muffled laughter from behind him. “Sorry, pretty boy. Your turn,” the shorter man chuckles, moving away from the sink.

Dallon spits and washes off his hand, before stepping back so that Brendon can do the same. “You two are hilarious sometimes, he almost spat in your hair, that’s so good,” the young man laughs, pretending to wipe away tears from under his eyes.

“We get it, Brendon, I’m short, and he’s tall,” Kenny replies, rolling his eyes. It is funny, though, and soon the three of them are all laughing and pushing past each other to get to the bedroom.

“Well, that was a new one,” Dallon comments as they fall onto the bed. “I’ll be sure to mention this next time an interviewer brings up your height.”

“You say that as if interviewers talk to me,” Kenny jokes back, poking Dallon in the side. “C’mon, you were one complaining about being tired. Bedtime, Dally.”

The three of them curl around each other, shifting limbs for a minute until they’re all comfortable. “Goodnight, idiots,” Brendon mumbles, moving so that his face is pressed against where Kenny’s neck meets his shoulder.

“You’re one to talk about being an idiot,” Dallon grumbles, but he reaches over to rest his hand on Brendon’s back, and it doesn’t take them long to fall asleep.

\---

The evenings when they get to stay home and lounge around in their underwear are the best evenings. Kenny enjoys being able to spend time with his partners without the pressure of being caught by paparazzi or fans like they do at parties or shows.

Not that they’re worried about fans - they know about the rumours and have even confirmed a few of them. It’s just tough to focus on your partner when teenage girls are screaming and taking pictures of you.

Kenny smiles as he sees Dallon walk out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee, handing one over. “Thanks, pretty boy.”

Dallon returns the smile. “No problem. Where’s Bren?”

“He’s writing upstairs,” Kenny answers. “We can go up and check on him if you want?”

Dallon nods and Kenny follows him up the stairs. The height difference makes this a perfect opportunity to stare at the taller man.

He’s busy appreciating the tightness of Dallon’s boxers when he realises that he’s seen that pattern on someone else. “Aren’t those Brendon’s?”

Dallon looks down quickly. “Yeah, probably. But honestly, when was the last time any of us wore our own underwear? I think the ones you’re wearing are the pair I stole from Dan two years ago.”

Kenny realises that Dallon is right. “Huh. We have indeed reached peak domesticity.”

The taller man laughs. “We live together with four dogs and a minivan, and that’s what makes you realise we’re domestic?”

The pair finds Brendon in one of their spare bedrooms, trying to figure out a guitar melody. Dallon walks over to kiss him on the cheek, but Kenny stops in the doorway to admire them.

They’re sat in front of the window, so they’re mostly in shadow, but Kenny can see the sun glint off the silver rings his partners are wearing. After their discussion at Christmas, they’d gotten rings as a sign of promise, an “I know it won’t be easy but I love you, and I’m not going anywhere, and this might be the closest we get to married, but it’s good enough for me.”

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and takes a photo quickly before walking over to join them. “Look at you handsome fellas,” he murmurs, showing them the picture.

Brendon kisses Kenny’s cheek and smiles. “It’s nice. You should put it on Instagram.”

Kenny switches apps and posts the photo, captioning it _night in with my two favourite men_ and tagging Brendon and Dallon.

“They’ll ask questions, you know,” the tallest man points out, and immediately Kenny’s notifications begin to blow up.

He shrugs and turns off his phone. “They don’t need to know everything. We can always make a proper announcement if we feel the need.”

Brendon's phone starts buzzing too, this time with texts from his friends - namely Dan, Zack, and Spencer - who they hadn’t gotten around to telling yet. The messages say the same thing: ‘you got engaged?’

Kenny watches as Brendon sends all three the same reply.

_Yeah. The two idiots decided they were sticking around. Guess I’m one fortunate man._

_\---_

Sundays are good too, Brendon thinks. Quiet evenings are the best, but there’s nothing wrong with Sundays.

Currently, only Brendon and Kenny are at home, having opted to stay in bed while Dallon went to church. He’s typing out an official announcement for the band site before they start touring again since Kenny’s photo had attracted a lot of attention.

“Hey, can you read through this for me?” he asks Kenny as he signs off the post.

The shorter man grabs the laptop and scans through it, changing a few things here and there - mostly typos and confusing word orders. “It looks good, Bren. Just get Dallon to read it too before you post it.”

Brendon nods and closes the lid on the laptop, setting it on the floor. He climbs into Kenny’s lap and leans forward for a kiss.

It starts innocently. It doesn't stay that way for long, though; Brendon gets carried away easily.

Brendon moans into the kiss. “Kenny, please,” he whines as the other man pulls away slightly.

“It’s almost twelve,” Kenny says. “Can you wait until Dallon gets home, pretty boy?’

Brendon bites his lip and nods as Kenny presses his lips up and down his neck. “I hope he's not staying behind to clean up.”

Brendon isn’t very good at waiting, but Kenny is pretty good at distracting him. By the time Dallon gets home five minutes later, he has a few hickeys and is debating whether or not to beg Kenny for more.

The sound of the bedroom door opening makes him turn, looking at Dallon as he groans with both relief and desperation. “Dal, come here.”

Dallon sighs, sounding disappointed, although from the look in his eyes Brendon can tell he likes what he sees. The taller man quickly unbuttons his shirt and wraps his arms around Brendon from behind. “Can’t believe you two got started without me.”

“We waited, though,” Kenny responds. “We will always wait for you.”

\---

Dallon isn’t sure how he’s ended up doing all the washing and drying for the third day running, but he does know that he isn’t enjoying it.

Okay, there probably is a reason. Brendon is busy trying to write and record things for their next album and Kenny is the best at keeping the dogs and kids in check, which leaves Dallon in charge of chores. But that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

If you ask him, he’ll tell you that his family is the best thing in his life. It ranks higher than his beloved bass guitars, even. It’s just hard work sometimes.

He finishes doing the dishes and follows sounds of laughter into their living room. He stops for a second to grin at the sight in front of him. Kenny is laid down with Dean, their youngest, and Charley sleeping on top of him, Brendon is being attacked by Penny and Bogart, and Amelie and Knox are happily playing with Zero.

“Isn’t this a pretty picture?” he says softly, trying not to wake the baby. His partners turn their heads to look at him and smile.

“Go get ready for bed,” Brendon tells Amelie and Knox, and the two small children rush upstairs to their room.

Dallon helps Kenny off the floor, and they follow Brendon as they start to get ready for bed. Luckily for them, they have three well-behaved children, and the lights are out quickly in the kids’ room. After they manage to get all four dogs out of their bedroom, it isn’t long before they’re undressed and in bed.

“Housework is tiring,” Dallon grumbles, burying his face into the back of Kenny’s neck.

The shorter man rolls over to face Dallon and presses kisses along his jaw. “Thank you for doing it, babe. We love you.”

Brendon shifts over to lay on Dallon’s other side, pushing the tall man onto his back. “We appreciate all you do, Dal. As soon as I get these last couple of songs done, I promise I’ll be here to help more,” he murmurs, kissing along his partner’s collarbone.

Dallon sighs and relaxes into the bed as lips and hands roam over his body. “You guys are too good to me.”

He can hear the others responding to his comment, but he can’t focus enough to make out the words anymore. All he knows is that he’s hopelessly in love and that there’s no place he’d rather be right now.

For once, Dallon falls asleep in the middle.


End file.
